


Love Poem VI

by Rarae



Series: Love Poems [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Poems, Poetry, poem, this started as a sonnet but i wanted to add 2 more lines so now its almost a sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: Another love poem written for a friend





	Love Poem VI

My lover’s eyes are nothing like a gem,  
Nor her locks like gold, silken, soft, and fine.  
Her face less like a flower and more stem  
And her voice, unlike the wind, fails to chime

An objective viewer, though, might would say  
That the Grecian huntress matches her might,  
And Venus’ own balm could not her lure allay  
If one but saw her smile like the swan alight.

None of these things, untouchable and afar  
Represent my lover so blithe, without blame.  
For my pearl is not a stone, nor a star,  
Neither a rose, a fruit, a flower, or flame.

She is none of these for my lover is real,  
She laughs and lives and breathes and cries,  
She bleeds and fears and loves and tries,  
She’s palpable, poetic, and so perfectly real.


End file.
